


The Saga Begins

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Ficlet, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny checks in to find that Steve's under the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saga Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend Challenge Tkeyla's iTunes Shuffle.

Danny dropped Grace off with Rachel at the end of their visit and he headed over to Steve’s. He’d texted the man earlier in the day, inviting Steve to lunch and the beach with them, but Steve had declined. It was strange. Not that Steve was always at his beck and call, but more the fact that Steve had said he was going to stay in and watch TV.

While he’d been out and about spending quality time with his daughter, Danny had thought about Steve’s behavior the day before. The man had seemed a bit foggy. Not always fully tuned in to what was happening around him. He’d made Chin repeat himself twice. Something was up.

When he pulled up to the house, Danny took note that the truck was there, he could also see the hood of the Marquis up and ready to be worked on through the garage windows, but the lights were out. There were also no other cars in the drive to indicate visitors. It seemed Steve had stayed in, and as Danny drew closer he could tell that the television was on.

He let himself in to find Steve stretched out on the couch wrapped in an afghan the likes of which he hadn’t seen since leaving New Jersey. He would have commented about it, asked if Steve’s Nana made it. But the man hadn’t noticed the front door opening, and worse, he looked pale.

Danny stepped in front of Steve, watched him finally start at not being alone, then Danny crouched down and put a hand to Steve’s forehead. _Warm._ Probably not warm enough to get into an ice bath or an emergency room, but warmer than Steve should have been. “Now it makes sense. Did you take anything?”

“Anything what?” Steve tried to sit up. Danny pushed him back down.

“Anything medication for the cold/flu/virus thing you’ve got?” Danny looked around at the coffee table, there was nothing on it but a bottle of water and Steve's cell. No food, no meds. “Have you eaten at all?”

“No. I’ll be fine. Wasn’t hungry.” Steve mumbled, pulling the crocheted cover closer in on his neck.

“Right, SEAL’s don’t get sick.” Danny stood up, knowing he was going to be running out to a pharmacy. “Are you congested.”

“What?” Steve looked decidedly bleary.

“Have you had to switch sides of the sofa so that you can breathe out of the other side of your face?”

“Yes.” The answer seemed begrudging.

“Thrown up? Nauseous?”

“No, but I could eat, now.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back. Anything specific you want?”

“Will you change the disk for the next movie? I think I’ve watched this a couple of times today.”

Danny turned to the TV, recognized the movie. “You’ve been watching Episode One all day? Sure, you’re fine.”

“I am fine.”

“This isn’t even the good Star Wars!” Danny gestured to the TV then the door. “I’m going to get you meds and soup, and you’re going to take both.”

“Will you get cookies?”

“Yes, I will get you cookies.” Danny shook his head and moved to change the movie.

“Will you stay when you get back?” Steve sounded more pathetic than Grace did the last time she was sick.

“Yes, but we’re not watching this.”

“I like JarJar.”

Danny sighed and put in Episode 2, hoping he would miss a lot while he was out getting cold meds, soup, and cookies.


End file.
